What if I told you?
by kbfan6907
Summary: Pre Klaine   Kurt and Blaine are best friends, both are seemingly happy with their boyfriends.  But what the other doesn't know, what they refuse to admit to each other is their love.  But appearances are deceiving as Blaine finds out, Kurt isn't happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**First fanfic, be nice please! Kurt and Blaine aren't together yet, and I altered the words of this song for my story :).**

* * *

><p><em>We've been friends for a long long time<em>

_You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine_

_He's left you all alone_

_And you feel like no one cares_

_But I have never failed you_

_I've always been there..._

Kurt was quietly singing to himself in his dorm at Dalton while doing his Chemistry, headphones in trying his best to concentrate on his work in front of him. He was so busy concentrating on his work, that he didn't hear a knock at his door, or the door open behind him.

Blaine walked in quietly, hearing Kurt's beautiful, yet quiet, voice once he'd entered the boy's room. He couldn't place the song he was singing, nor understand the words. He just stood and watched him silently, loving being able to stare without fear of Kurt knowing he was. Blaine knew it was wrong, they both had boyfriends, but he couldn't help how he always felt. He sighed and tried to lean on the side of Kurt's desk, but not totally paying attention to what he was doing, it resulted in him missing the desk and falling with a loud hard thud. Blaine cursed, he'd hit his head on the corner of the desk on the way down.

Kurt jumped at the loud crash behind him

"Blaine! What the hell?" he yelled.

He saw Blaine wince as he pulled his hand from his head, "sorry".

Kurt's embarassment and anger of being watched quickly went away when he realized that when Blaine took his hand away from his head it was covered with blood. He quickly jumped up and tore the earphones out of his ears and getting up so fast that everything in his lap fell in the floor.

Blaine seemed to be kind of dizzy to Kurt, he didn't think he realized he had hurt himself.

"Blaine, you're bleeding move your hand let me see" Kurt said softly trying to pry Blaine's hand away from where it had gone back to settle on his head.

"God, my head hurts" Blaine groaned as he moved his hand to let Kurt inspect his injury.

"Blaine I think you need stitches, come on let me take you to the nurse" he said trying to get the boy to stand up.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Yeah, what were you doing anyway?" Kurt asked while he got Blaine on his feet, the shorter boy wobbly on his feet.

"I was coming to ask you something, which I forget what now. I saw you didn't see me come in so I was going to sit on the corner of the desk and get your attention." he smiled.

"Well, you succeeded in doing that now didn't you?" kurt laughed.

Kurt took Blaine to the nurses office, staying with him as Blaine's boyfriend was in class. Blaine only needed a couple stitches and Kurt took him back to his dorm and made sure he laid down and was comfortable and went back down the hall to his own room. Kurt and Blaine were best friends, and Kurt knew in his heart that's all they'd ever be. Kurt knew the moment he saw Blaine while standing on the stairs that day that he loved him. He wasn't generally one to believe in love at first sight, but Blaine was the exception to the rule. Kurt sank down on his bed, picking up his ipod, touching play. He laid down and sang softly to himself, trying to fight the few tears threatening to fall.

_What if I told you _

_What if I said_

_That I love you_

_How would you feel _

_What would you think_

_What would we do_

_Do I dare to cross that line _

_Between your heart and mine_

_Or would I lose a friend _

_Or find a love that would never end_

_What if I said..._

Kurt wiped the tears from his face as he heard his phone's message tone go off beside him. It was a message from his boyfriend, the one Blaine thought he was happy and in love with. But in truth, he was scared of him...

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think, next chapter should be up in a couple days.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Okay so I got chapter two done, and decided to upload it and start on chapter three. I don't own glee, although I wish I did. I may up the rating, depends on where this leads.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>You tell your story<br>It sounds a bit like mine  
>It's the same old situation<br>It happens every time  
>Can't we see it oh maybe you and me<br>Is what's meant to be  
>Or do we disagree…..<em>

Blaine opened his eyes, groaning at the pain in his head. He rolled over and looked at his clock, it read 7:30. It took him a second to realize it meant AM not PM and had to hurry and get his uniform on and get to class on time. He stood up, and went to look at himself in the mirror. He looked at his bandage on the side of his head, his head hurt but he was glad it wasn't any worse than that. He quickly got dressed and headed out to get some breakfast and meet his boyfriend like he did every morning. Blaine sighed, he liked Andrew, but he knew he was just a substitute for who he really wanted. Who he knew he'd never have a chance with, Kurt was happy with Kyle, and Blaine tried to be happy for him.

By second period Blaine was a little worried that Kurt hadn't been in class. Andrew had told him he hadn't seen him since he told him about Blaine. Andrew had went and checked on him, and went back to ask Kurt something and he wasn't there. So Blaine after second period ended was walking towards Kurt's room and bumped into Wes.

"Hey buddy, your head okay today?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, hey, have you seen Kurt? He hasn't been to any classes today and Andrew said he hasn't seen him since around six last night after Kurt told him about what happened to me." Blaine asked getting more worried.

"Actually no, I just came from his room, I needed some notes for Trig but he didn't answer his door and it's locked. If you see him tell him I asked about the notes will ya?" Wes said as he walked away.

Blaine assured him he would, then turned back towards Kurt's room. If he wasn't worried before he is now, Kurt never locked his door.

Blaine took out a paper clip and stuck it in the lock, maneuvering it until he heard a click. He quietly opened the door, in case Kurt was asleep. He defiantly didn't want a repeat of last night, so he called Kurt's name once he opened the door.

Kurt heard someone say his name, and by the third time he realized it was Blaine. Kurt peaked his head from under his covers about the same time Blaine turned his head in his direction.

"Hey Kurt, you alright?" Blaine asked sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Kurt nodded, afraid if he spoke it would give him away.

"You feeling sick or something? " the curly haired boy leaned in to press his palm against Kurt's forehead.

As Kurt was shaking his head, Blaine leaned slightly on his side, and Kurt gasped and winced. Blaine looked at him oddly, and gently prodded his side with his hand. Kurt moved away from him, causing more pain than the prodding had to begin with. Kurt was having a hard time controlling his breathing trying not to let on how much pain he was in. But he felt a tear run down his cheek, and he turned away from Blaine.

"Kurt, what's going on, why are you crying?" Blaine asked, and all he got was silence from his best friend.

"Kurt please, it's me, tell me what's going on. You say you're not sick, then something else is causing that pain." He pleaded with the taller boy to let him in.

Kurt just broke down sobbing, which caused more pain, so with every sob came a gasp or a hiss. Seeing Kurt like that broke Blaine's heart, he wrapped his arms around the boy, and tried to offer comfort. As he sat there holding him, he noticed the blanket Kurt had tucked himself so protectively under had slightly fallen. It made Blaine's breath catch seeing the beautiful skin of the boy he loved. That was until he saw it peaking out from the blanket, the top of the most horrifying bruise Blaine had ever seen.

"Kurt?" he said quietly.

Kurt was horrified when he realized what Blaine was staring at. Blaine fought to pull the blanket all the way down. Kurt finally giving in, he was in too much pain and too tired of keeping up the charade and let it go.

"Oh God Kurt! What the hell happened?" Blaine gasped as he ran his fingers along the bruise that took up half of the boy's stomach. Blaine knew this didn't happen by accident, looking on the other side he saw bruises that looked like a handprint on Kurt's hip. Blaine looked up at Kurt, who couldn't look him in the eye. Blaine felt the rage building in him, someone did this to his best friend, to the boy he loves.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said almost childlike.

Blaine just shook his head, "no Kurt, there's nothing to be sorry for, you didn't deserve this", he said gently, a tear falling from his eyes.

"Kurt who did this?" he asked.

"I can't" Kurt said, sounding so broken.

"Kurt come on, tell me" Blaine pleaded with his friend.

"Just leave me alone, he didn't mean it, I'm fine just go!" almost yelling by the time he was done.

"Don't protect him, you're not fine, come on, let me help you." Blaine was crying now.

"You can't help me, I don't need help. Don't you have a boyfriend to get back to?" he said angrily.

Blaine was shocked at the anger in Kurt's voice, all he wanted to do was help, he was in trouble. Blaine just shook his head, and rose from the bed. Kurt looked at him with anger, but he could see the hurt, the pain.

"Kurt, I'm here okay, if you need me, when you're ready, I'm here." Blaine said starting for the door.

Kurt just glared at him, he didn't know why he was so angry at Blaine suddenly. It wasn't that he was mad at him really, he just felt so broken. He was angry with himself, because what Blaine didn't know was this wasn't the first time. The bruises didn't stop there, his pain didn't stop there, the horror of last night he'll never forget.

"Leave me ALONE! If you cared, if you REALLY FUCKING CARED, you would've noticed a long time ago! Blaine this isn't the first time, the bruises aren't even the worst. Just go, I'm not worth it, just not worth it" Kurt started sobbing again, he laid back down and pulled the blankets over his head.

Blaine just stood there, he had a sick feeling he knew who did this. What kind of friend was he, he never noticed, what kind of friend wouldn't notice. Blaine turned to leave, but stopped. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He ran his hand through Kurt's hair, he saw Kurt's face, saw his tears fall more quickly at the touch.

"Kurt you're worth it, and I do care, I'm so sorry I didn't see it before" he said.

Kurt slapped his hand away and glared at him, "I said get out, just leave me alone".

Blaine got up, and stopped before he left and looked at Kurt one more time. How could he help him now, when Kurt won't let him near him. He shut the door behind him, and started towards his room. Andrew tried to come up to him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine pushed him away "leave me alone" he said opening his door and shutting it in the older boy's face. Blaine collapsed on his bed, finally letting his tears freely flow. _Oh Kurt_, he thought, _I'm so sorry_.

_He doesn't love you, oh it's plain to see_

_I can read between the lines of what you're telling me_

_He doesn't hold you, the way you should be held_

_How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I've always wondered_

_From the day that we met_

_What if I said..._

Blaine tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Kurt's tear stained face. He saw the hopelessness in his eyes, the pain, the bruises. Blaine's stomach twisted every time he pictured those bruises, wondering if there's more. He sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes, the clock glowed "2:30" at him in the dark room. _Ugh_ he thought _I'm never gonna get up for class on time_. He was jolted out of his thoughts by his phone going off. Blaine froze, the only time anyone calls you at this hour, it can't be good. But as he grabbed his phone, he realized it was a text and not a call. Still, who would be texting him at 2 am? He flipped open his phone, his heart stopped at the message.

_Oh God Blaine it hurts to much please help me -K_

Blaine threw his phone down and swung open his door and took off running down the hall. He got to Kurt's door and could hear muffled sobs and "please Blaine, I'm sorry, please help me". He opened the door slowly, half afraid of what he'd find on the other side. Kurt was laying on top of his covers on the bed, clad in only a pair of pajama pants. His breathing was labored, and his body was gleeming with sweat. His eyes were closed, his hands had a hold of his bed sheets, his knuckles white. Blaine ran to his side and pryed his hand from the sheet and put it in his own. He looked up at Kurt's face, his hair laid almost flat on his head, damp with perspiration. Blaine pushed the hurting boy's bangs out of his face and before he stopped himself planted a kiss on his forehead.

"B..Blaine" Kurt whispered.

Blaine kept running his fingers through the boy's hair whispering reassuring words, "Yeah Kurt it's me I'm here".

"I..I..I'm s..sorry" he labored out.

Blaine's heart felt like someone was squeezing it with their bare hands, tears slid down his face. He felt so helpless, he didn't know what to do for him.

"Kurt do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked softly.

Kurt only nodded, and started crying, "it was Kyle", he breathed before totally falling apart.

Blaine sucked in a breath, "I figured so" he kissed his forehead again, "where's your pajama shirt?"

Kurt pointed to the chair at his desk, Blaine grabbed it and helped to gently slid it over the boy's head. He took care to not make him move too much. Kurt went to try and sit up, but before he could he felt Blaine's arm under his neck, and the other under his knees. Blaine wrapped the blanket around Kurt, and gently lifted him off the bed. Kurt whimpered at the movement, all Blaine could do was apologize.

Once at the hospital, Kurt was finally asleep in the bed, pain medicine lulling him into a deep slumber. Blaine finally felt himself relax, the doctors said he had two broken ribs, which is why he was in so much pain while breathing. Blaine told them Kurt's boyfriend did it, and he wasn't sure if he was hurt anywhere else. So the did a complete body exam on Kurt, who held tight to Blaine's hand not wanting him to leave. Blaine was in shock at the number of bruises that covered the poor boy's body. When the Dr asked Kurt about the hand print on his hip, Kurt looked away and stayed silent. Blaine was hoping what he feared wasn't true, that, that asshole hadn't stolen Kurt's innocence. Blaine laid his head beside his hand that Kurt still had a death grip on even in sleep. Blaine pulled Kurt's hand to him and kissed it before falling asleep too.

Kurt woke up, not remembering where he was, but he felt himself holding someone's hand. He was shocked to see Blaine asleep clutching his hand in his own. Kurt smiled, and went to take a deep breath and his breath was taken away by the pain. He gripped Blaine's hand, with so much force he had worried about hurting the other boy. The pain woke the brown curly headed boy at his bed side. Blaine leaned over and pressed the nurses button, telling her he was awake and in pain. He then turned his attention to Kurt, willing him to breath short breaths. The nurse came in, put something in his IV, and within five minutes Kurt relaxed. He looked at Blaine, guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry for how I acted. I was in so much pain, felt so alone.."Kurt tried to keep himself from crying.

"Kurt, look at me", Kurt lifted his gaze to the hazel eyes of the boy he loved so very much, "I understand, and I'm sorry for not seeing, for not helping, for making you feel like you were alone. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you."

Tears ran down both boys' faces, "I don't deserve you", Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, "I am one hell of a friend!"

Kurt smiled, oh Blaine hadn't seen that beautiful smile in so long it seemed. He wanted to stay like this (although he'd prefer it if Kurt wasn't hurt), he didn't want to go back to the way things were between them. Blaine wanted more, he knew now wasn't the time to tell Kurt any of this, but he would..soon he would.

Blaine left briefly to get something to eat, and Kurt laid in his bed his eyes closed when he heard footsteps, and felt someone in the room with him. He first assumed it was Blaine, but why wasn't he talking? The person got closer, Kurt recognized that smell, it haunted his dreams at night. Kurt tried to pretend he was sleeping, hoping he would leave, and leave him alone. He felt hot breath on his neck, and something close to his ear.

"Wake up Kurt" he sneered, "we need to have a talk".

Kurt felt himself shaking, he slowly opened his eyes, looking into the eyes of his nightmares. Kyle reached and yanked the IV straight from Kurt's hand. Kurt cried out, which just caused Kyle to laugh.

"You little pussy, you don't need no medicine. Give me a few minutes and you'll wish you only had the pain in your ribs." Kurt shivered, silently begging for Blaine to come back.

Like an answered prayer, Blaine walked through the door, his eyes wide when he saw Kurt's state and the boy hovering over him.

"Get the FUCK away from him NOW!" Blaine yelled, walking towards Kyle.

"Who do you think you are, this is between me and this poor excuse for a man" Kyle said pointing to Kurt.

Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes, trying to tell him those horrible words weren't true. When out of the corner of his eye he saw Kyle grab Kurt's arm, starting to twist. He saw the anguish on Kurt's face, and all Blaine saw was red as he launched himself at Kyle...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**This one is short, but with the way I want the story to go needed a chapter by itself.**

* * *

><p><em>We've both had our share of loneliness<em>

_So who's to say that we can't have a little happiness...?_

Hearing Kurt's screams, nurses burst into the room, they see the scene and holler for security as Blaine pins Kyle against the wall. Blaine doesn't know what's going on, he doesn't hear voices, his breathing is labored, and all he can see is the face of this monster and blackness. It takes three nurses to pry Kyle from under Blaine's grip; all Blaine does is collapse in the floor. His surroundings come back into focus; nurses are hovering over him, asking him if he's okay. All he can think of is Kurt, he starts panicking searching for Kurt. He of course can't find him since he's on the floor, which makes him panic even more. Everything comes slowly back in focus, and he hears this voice, that's his but sounds so small.

"Kurt"

The nurses look into Blaine's eyes, "He's fine honey, thanks to you, and he's just fine. He's right behind you, right where you left him" she smiled.

They helped him to his feet, when he turned around his gaze met Kurt's, in a flash Blaine was right there. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, telling him he can't hurt him anymore. He pulls back to look in Kurt's eyes. That's when he sees it, the pain and sadness are still there, but there's a hint of something else. Blaine sees Kurt look at him with love in his eyes, it takes all his willpower to not pull the boy's head in and press his lips to his. He instead hugs Kurt again, telling him he'll never leave him, he'll always be there.

That's how they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, that's how Kurt woke up hours later. He snuggled closer to Blaine, loving the feeling of his arms around him. He felt, safe, he felt the loneliness abate slightly. He could never thank him enough for what he did, although seeing Blaine blackout like that scared Kurt. But without him there, his wrist would be broken and not severely sprained. In fact he shuddered to think of what could have happened had Blaine not been there. He looked at the shorter boy's face, his curls hanging loose now; Kurt pushed them back away from his head. Blaine's eyes fluttered open, Kurt caught his breath; he just can't get over how beautiful this boy was.

"Hey" Blaine said sleepily.

Kurt smiled, "hi".

"They arrested Kyle, he won't bother you again, I promise" Blaine had cupped the boy's face, gently rubbing his thumb on his cheek.

"Are you okay Blaine, you scared me when you attacked Kyle", Blaine could see the apprehension and fear in the boy's eyes.

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't want to scare you, I don't remember much of it, and I was scared myself. I saw him hurting you and I just snapped. I just felt like I wasn't there for you when you really needed me. That I was so wrapped up in my relationship with Andrew and I assumed you were happy with Kyle. I just didn't see, I should've seen, Kurt, I really should've seen."

Kurt smiled, tears shining in his eyes, "you're here now, and you came when I needed you the most. You can't see what I don't show, I've hid it well. You're my best friend; I should've come to you when it first happened."

Blaine shook his head, tears finally falling from his eyes. Kurt wanted to wipe them away, but stopped himself from doing it.

"Kurt, I failed you, do you not see that? You came here to be safe, I introduced you to Kyle. I'm the reason, me, that you are in this hospital bed. For that reason alone, I will never forgive myself." Blaine removed himself from the bed, knowing Kurt's dad would be there soon.

"But I don't blame you Blaine!" Kurt cried.

"But I blame myself", Blaine yelled, shocked himself at his outburst. Kurt looked hurt, and Blaine knew he was the one who hurt him. He may as well have beaten him up himself. "Kurt, look I care about you, a lot, I care about you enough to leave you alone."

"What are you saying", Kurt was nearly sobbing, "I don't understand."

"You're safer without me; I can't be near you without feeling so guilty. I'm sorry Kurt."

Blaine turned to leave, when he heard a sob from behind him, "please calm down Kurt, it'll only make you hurt more," then he was gone.

"Please Blaine, Please..Don't go…please", his pleas getting quieter and softer. He knows he isn't coming back, "please, I love you".

But he said it to an empty room; Kurt put his head in his hands and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_If I found that in you_

_It would make my dreams come true_

_Or would you walk away_

_Or hear what I had to say..._

Kurt's dad was worried about Kurt, since coming home to recover he'd done nothing but lie in his bed and cry. Burt wanted to punch the guy that hurt his son, but Kurt didn't seem to be upset over it. He told his dad everything, which was strange to Burt. From what the doctors and therapist told him it should be a while till his son would open up. Yes he was traumatized by the events, but his behavior to Burt, seemed to stem from something else. All Burt could do was try and help him, hold him when he let him, try and get him to eat. Burt knew something was really wrong when Kurt didn't even do his moisturizing routine anymore. He just laid in his bed with his iPod earphones in his ears and cried. Burt felt helpless; he had no idea what to do for his seemingly heartbroken son.

Blaine wasn't doing well either, he only went to class, and came back to his dorm and lay in bed. Andrew had broken up with him, he couldn't deal with Blaine. He also had a feeling Blaine didn't feel the same way about him that he did about him. What was worse was it didn't upset Blaine anymore than he already was. Blaine laid and stared at his phone, looking at the 25 saved text message drafts that he would write to Kurt, but never send. Each one more sorry, more depressing, more heartbreaking than the last. He was so wrapped up in reading each text that when his phone vibrated in his hand it scared him to death. He looked at the home screen it showed a text, his breath caught in his throat it was from Kurt, or so he thought.

_Blaine this is Finn, found your number on Kurt's phone - K_

What was Finn doing talking to Blaine, and what the hell was he doing with Kurt's phone..where was Kurt?

_Where's Kurt, why do you have his phone? - B_

_Kurt is in bed, like every day, all the time. - K_

Blaine couldn't help but wipe a few tears away imagining how upset Kurt had to be to lay in bed all the time.

_Is he not healing well? - B_

_He isn't on pain meds much anymore, and he gets up to go to the bathroom without much discomfort or needing help. So I would think that he's healing fine. But Blaine all he does is lay in bed and cry. Burt doesn't seem to think it's related to Kyle, because he'll talk about it no problem, but refuses to tell us why he's so upset. - K_

Blaine just sat there for a minute; Kurt couldn't be this upset over him could he? No, this is just still from the attack.

_It probably is about Kyle, Kurt is good at not letting people in, I didn't even know about the abuse until that night. I feel so guilty that I didn't see, I can't handle being around him knowing that if I'd realized sooner all this could've been avoided. - B_

_So what you just ditched him? When he needed you the most you turned into a fucking coward and ran? No wonder he's so upset, Blaine you have to fix this...you have to fix him. - K_

_I can't - B_

Blaine shut his phone and ignored the texts the rest of the night. Kurt was better off now; maybe he could find a friend worthy enough to be his friend. A friend that wouldn't let this ever happen to him again. Someone to love him, love him more than Blaine did it seemed. He loved Kurt so much it hurt; it physically hurt when he thought of his eyes, his beautiful face, or his even more beautiful voice. Blaine wanted nothing more than to hold Kurt, to tell him he was sorry, so very sorry. He wanted to kiss him, make him forget about Kyle, how Kyle's lips felt on his. Touch Kurt; erase the memory of Kyle's hands on him, hurting him. Blaine would never hurt him, _then why did you leave him_, he thought to himself. _He's better off without me, _he thought, shaking his head, _no he needs you._ He dried his eyes and got cleaned up and grabbing his phone he practically ran out to his car. He slammed the car into reverse; he stopped and opened his phone. He didn't read the rest of the texts from Finn, he just typed up a text and sent it, then put the car in drive and drove as fast as he could.

Finn smiled at the phone reading the text Blaine just sent.

_I'm coming, tell him to hold on, I'm coming - B_

* * *

><p>Finn didn't say anything to Kurt, he was asleep, and he just put his phone back by his bed, deleting all the texts he had just sent to Blaine. Finn was surprised that the normal two-hour drive from Dalton took the singer only an hour and fifteen minutes. When Finn opened the door, he was shocked, Blaine looked about as bad as Kurt, he just pointed to the basement door and Blaine ran.<p>

He walked quietly down the stairs, not wanting to scare the boy, getting to the bottom he realized Kurt was asleep. He smiled to himself, he had missed him so much, and he looked so heartbroken. He walked over to the bed, sat down gently, lifting the blanket seeing that the bruises were fading, almost gone now. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, buried his face in his neck and cried. He cried for the pain Kyle put him through, the pain he put him through. He cried for running away from him, he cried because at that moment he knew he couldn't live his life without the boy in his arms. Kurt stirred in his sleep; he rolled over and wasn't expecting to see Blaine in his bed holding him. They met each other's gaze, Kurt's eyes clouding over with tears and he hugged the boy in his bed, the boy he loved with all his strength. They both laid there and held each other, crying, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry I left", Blaine was brushing tears off his face; "I promise I will NEVER leave you, never ever again."

Kurt just smiled, "never ever again."

The spent the rest of the night just talking, holding each other, neither telling the other how they really felt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Note: I know "Pretending" is a Finchel duet, Finn wrote. But for my purposes I stole it ;).

_Would I lose a friend_

_Or find a love that would never end..._

About a week after Blaine apologized to Kurt, they were both back at Dalton, things seemed to be back to normal for the most part. They hung out, went to class, Kurt's appetite was back, they went to Warblers practice. But it wasn't what the boys themselves noticed, it was what their friends were seeing. They saw Kurt stare at Blaine, gaze lingering until Blaine looked at him. It wasn't just Kurt, Blaine was doing the same thing. Kurt seemed to still be harboring some demons, if you looked at him when he thought no one was looking his eyes would change...they'd be full of well..nothing.

Blaine wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on, he had a hard time leaving Kurt at night to go back to his room. It wasn't because he loved him, cause he did, he loved him with every fiber of his being. It was that Kurt would cling to him, he was beginning to think Kurt was afraid to be alone. He had no problem being there for his best friend, but something was troubling the boy and Blaine had to find out what it was.

So the next night when Kurt was begging him not to go did Blaine do the opposite of what he normally did. He didn't argue, he stayed behind, making a bed in the floor once Kurt fell asleep. Things seemed peaceful, and Blaine decided it was safe to fall asleep. That proved true until around three am when Blaine was awoken by a thrashing, crying Kurt. Blaine jumped up and ran to the boy's bed, taking him in his arms.

"Kurt, wake up, it's okay wake up" he said gently shaking Kurt.

He was about to shake him again until he heard Kurt mumble something that made him freeze.

"Kyle, please Kyle, don't...no not like this..oh please not like this..."

That's when Blaine's mind flashed back to that night, remembering the bruises Kurt wouldn't acknowledge. A cold chill went through him, he was afraid his fears were true. He shook Kurt harder this time, it took a minute but he got him to wake up.

"Kurt, what did Kyle do to you", he looked pleadingly in the eyes of the boy he loved, "I'm here, he can't hurt you anymore, please tell me what you aren't".

Kurt took a deep breath, "you asked me about those bruises, and it's not what you think, well it is..but it's not.." he trailed off.

"What do you mean", Blaine took his hand in his, "did he...did he..hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head,"no, I thought he was going to, but he just stopped, I don't know why. But he was holding me down pretty hard so that's where the bruises came from."

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "thank God."

Kurt looked up right into Blaine's eyes,"why?"

"Well..because...um...no one deserves that, and first times should be special..they shouldn't be stolen." he was looking at his hands instead of the beautiful eyes of the boy in front of him.

Kurt smiled,"yeah they should".

Blaine hugged Kurt, and for the first time since that horrible night 2.5 months ago, Kurt knew he'd be okay.

* * *

><p>The time passed, they were preparing for regionals and like New Directions had decided to write songs for their set. Each member here however was asked to write a song, or at least in pairs. They had two weeks and on that Friday morning each person was to perform their song. Blaine knew what he wanted to sing, he wanted to sing a song to Kurt, a song to tell him the truth. It wasn't new to Blaine, he'd written lots of songs on his own. Most of them about Kurt of course, but he wanted one to really put everything into this leave nothing. So he worked the whole two weeks, even through protests of Kurt wanting to see his song. So finally that friday morning he put his finishing touches on the song. So when his turn came, rather quickly since they went in alphabetical order, he took a deep breath and stood up. His gaze went straight to Kurt's, he needed him to know this song was for him, he was pretty sure it'd be obvious. So before the music started he made sure Kurt was looking in his eyes and he mouthed one word, <em>Listen.<em>

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart _

Kurt's eyes were wide, making the realization this song was meant for him and slightly thrilled he was getting a "public" performance from Blaine of his own.

_I close my eyes, I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay _

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong _

Blaine took a deep breath, and Kurt just smiled.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending _

Kurt held his breath, thinking no, he couldn't be saying what he thinks Blaine is saying.

_Will we_

_a-a-a-always_

_a-a-a-always_

_a-a-a-always_

_be pretending _

_How long do I fantasize_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_And we can choose the ones we love _

Blaine's gaze got more intense as the song went on, and Kurt's never waivered from his.

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending _

Blaine saw tears in Kurt's eyes, and he tried to keep his own emotions in check. The room was silent, everyone was watching the scene unfold in front of them.

_Keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_'Cause if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know _

Kurt felt as if he was in a dream, this wonderful, beautiful thing happening in front of him..couldn't possibly be for him. This beautiful boy in front of him couldn't be telling him what Kurt has been waiting for since the day on those stairs.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we_

_a-a-a-always_

_a-a-a-always_

_a-a-a-always be_

_Will we_

_a-a-a-always_

_a-a-a-always_

_a-a-a-always be_

_Will we_

_a-a-a-always_

_a-a-a-always_

_a-a-a-always be_

_Pretending_

As the song ended, the room erupted in a round of applause. Blaine, usually such an intense performer, just gave the performance of his life..to an audience of one. Both boys had tears running down their faces, and the other warblers couldn't help but think they were intruding on a private moment. Kurt stood up, taking a deep breath, composing himself, walked slowly towards Blaine. No one said a word, or even breathed waiting for what Kurt was going to say. But what they didn't know is they didn't need words..there were no words for how Blaine and Kurt felt for each other.

Kurt walked up to Blaine, cupped his cheek in his palm…and pressed his lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**I think this story will be about 10 chapters...hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

**I don't own glee..and that sucks.**

**Song: What if I told you - Anita Cochran and Steve Warnier  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It only took a second for Blaine to return the kiss, to the cheers of all the other warblers in the room. Kurt pulled away six shades of red, and just stared into the beautiful eyes of the boy he'd just kissed.<p>

"I wasn't expecting that" Blaine said breathless.

Kurt smiled, "I'm full of surprises".

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him back. When they broke apart Blaine was smiling, Kurt looked up at him with a serious expression on his face.

"What took you so long?"

Blaine looked confused, "what do you mean took so long?"

Kurt looked him straight in the eye, "I've been waiting for this since the day we met."

Blaine laughed, "It took me this long to get up the courage."

That's when they remembered they were in a room full of their classmates, who were being awfully quiet. They stepped away from each other, looking at the faces looking at them. They were surprised to see a few tears in some of their eyes.

Almost in unison they said "it's about damn time!"

The whole room erupted in laughter.

* * *

><p>They spent the whole evening together, just talking and kissing, just being together. Kurt kept seeming like he wanted to say something, so finally Blaine put his hand up to stop Kurt's rambling.<p>

"What'd you do that for?"

Blaine smiled, "I love listening to you, I do, but I get this impression there's something you want to say."

Kurt looked down at his hands, "it's about my song."

"Okay…what about it", Blaine thought for a minute, "Do you think it isn't good or something?"

"No it's not that", Kurt took a deep breath, "I just kind of wrote something like you did, and wanted you to sing it with me."

Blaine smiled, Kurt wouldn't look him in the eye, he leaned over and placed his hand under Kurt's chin, "I'd love to."

Kurt about tackled Blaine to the bed, "thank you thank you thank you", pausing between words to lay kisses from his boyfriend's forehead to his chin, skipping his lips.

He paused, "really thank you", then he gently placed his lips on his.

They had two days to work on their song together; the first run through the words was embarrassing to Kurt, as Blaine realized what the song was about.

He smiled at Kurt, "I like your song better."

Kurt smiled back, "only because you won't be nervous this time".

Blaine laughed and agreed, then said they'd better get working on making it a duet. It seemed to be easy enough, like it was written that way..But the harmonies are what they had to work on.

* * *

><p>Two days later Blaine sat behind the piano, looking at a very nervous Kurt. He winked at his boyfriend and started the song.<p>

**Kurt**

_We've been friends for a long long time  
>You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine<br>He's left you all alone  
>And you feel like no one cares<br>But I have never failed you  
>I've always been there<em>_.._

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he began singing, neither taking their eyes off the other.

**Blaine**

_You tell your story  
>It sounds a bit like mine<br>It's the same old situation  
>It happens every time<br>Can't we see it oh maybe you and me  
>Is what's meant to be<br>Do we disagree…_

They both took a deep breath, smiling through their nerves.

**Kurt**

_What if I told you _

**Blaine**

_What if I said _

**Both**

_That I love you  
>How would you feel what would you think<br>What would we do  
>Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine<em>

**Kurt**

_Or would I lose a friend _

**Blaine**

_Or find a love that would never end  
><em>

**Both**

_What if I said_

The next verse was supposed to be split too, but Blaine asked Kurt if he could have the verse and he didn't tell Kurt what the words were. But it seemed to Kurt, that Blaine wanted to say something to him, so he agreed. Now waited to what it was he wanted to say.

**Blaine**

_He doesn't love you oh it's' plain to see  
>I can read between the lines of what you're telling me<br>He doesn't hold you the way you deserve to be held  
>How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself<em>

Kurt barely was able to sing his next line.

**Kurt**

_What if I told you _

**Blaine**

_What if I said _

**Both**

_That I love you  
>How would you feel what would you think<br>What would we do  
>Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine<em>

**Kurt**

_Or would I lose a friend _

**Blaine**

_Or find a love that would never end  
><em>

**Both**

_What if I said_

**Both**

_Oh we both had our share of loneliness_

**Kurt**

_So who's to say we can't have a little happiness_

**Blaine**

_And if I found that in you_

**Kurt**

_It would make my dreams come true_

**Blaine**

_Or would you walk away_

**Kurt**

_Or hear what I have to say_

**Kurt**

_What if I told you _

**Blaine**

_What if I said _

**Both**

_That I love you  
>How would you feel what would you think<br>What would we do…_

**Both**

_Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
><em>

**Blaine**

_I've always wondered from the day we met  
><em>

_What if I said_

**Kurt**

_What if I said_

**Both**

_What if I said.._

The song ended, instead of applause it was quiet. They looked around to a room full of smiling faces, when Wes stood up.

"I think we found our song!"

The room erupted in applause, as Kurt turned around and smiled at Blaine.

He looked at Kurt, "I'm so proud of you."

Kurt flung himself on Blaine giving him a big hug, but knocking them both to the floor.

The applause turned to laughter as Kurt tried his best to hide his embarrassment._  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Sorry this one took so long...hope it was worth the wait!**

**Don't own glee..enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>They lost regionals, and within a few weeks Blaine lost Kurt. He had decided to go back to Mckinley; Blaine told him he was okay with it. The truth was he felt like he wasn't enough to keep him here. In thinking that, he couldn't help but think that Kurt will realize this and over time distance himself from Blaine. Even the thought of this made his heart break in a million pieces. He sat in his room most evenings alone, doing homework and listening to his iPod, ignoring little voice in his head telling him Kurt hasn't texted him in three days. He knows he's probably busy just having moved back home and switching over his classes and such, but it still hurt. He was probably hanging out with friends he hadn't seen in a long time, catching up with them, and that was fine. He just missed him so much it hurt, and he didn't know how he was going to survive this until they graduated.<p>

Kurt missed Blaine horribly, but was very happy to be back home with his dad, step mom, Finn, and the New Directions. Kurt couldn't understand why he hadn't tried to contact him. Kurt looked at his phone every half hour, and still nothing. It'd been four days since he'd heard from Blaine, who seemed kind of distant last time he talked to him. Kurt was afraid that Blaine had changed his mind; he had told him he had no problem with him going back home. Maybe he had decided that he needed a boyfriend that wasn't an hour and a half away, or that once Kurt was gone he realized that he didn't like him as much as he thought. He just wished that he at least send him a text, call him, something.

At that his phone vibrated beside him, he quickly picked it up and smiled.

_I miss you babe – B_

_Miss you too – K_

Kurt thought for a second and decided to ask him why he waited four days to talk to him.

_What took you so long to write me back – K_

_Umm..I was waiting on you __J__ - B_

Kurt shook his head, and laughed. Just like when they were thinking the other didn't have feelings for them. They kept waiting for the other to tell them.

_Leave it to us haha – K_

_So you were waiting for me too? – B_

_Yeah sorry – K_

_Its okay, I'm just glad you aren't mad at me or anything – B_

_Why would I be mad at you? – K_

_I thought you'd forgotten about me, that you thought we were too far apart to be a couple… - B_

_Oh Blaine I wanted to be with you before I even transferred to Dalton, so honey, distance is not a problem. – K_

_I thought you had realized you didn't like me as much as you thought once I wasn't around. – K_

Kurt sat for a few minutes waiting for a response.

_Kurt, all it did was make me realize how much I do care about you, because you being gone hurts so much. – B_

_Awww…you're so sweet __J__ - K_

_So what are you doing next weekend? – B_

_Um..parents will be gone ;) – K_

_J__ - B_

_Why, you thinking of visiting Mr. Anderson? – K_

_I can't fool you…I miss you…so what about I meet you at your house around 5 Friday? – B_

_Sounds wonderful, I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much – K_

_Me too, but I gotta go finish homework and get some sleep..night babe- B_

_Me too, I hate homework..ugh…sleep tight hon, night – K_

Kurt shut his phone feeling so much better than he had for the last few days. He finished his homework and got ready for bed. As he was lying in bed all he could think of was Blaine, and spending a whole weekend with him. It was still more than a week away, but he was already counting down the days.

That Friday afternoon, Kurt had just gotten home from school. Finn was at dinner with Rachel his dad and Carole were going to be away that weekend. Kurt was excited because he knew Blaine was coming up to see him for the first time since he had moved back home. Kurt was putting the key in the lock, when he felt a presence behind him. Kurt obviously assumed it was Blaine, so without opening his eyes he turned around and in turn was pressed against the door. But this didn't smell like Blaine, he was taller, but that smell..it seemed so familiar…that's when it hit him. His eyes flew open and there in front of him was the last person he'd expect, someone he thought was long gone.

Kurt stuttered, "K…K…Kyle".

About a half hour later, Blaine pulled up, he noticed that Kurt's front door was closed, but his keys were still in the lock. He knew Kurt would never be so irresponsible, and all at once he knew something was very wrong. He heard shouting inside the house; he didn't recognize the voice, so he decided to send Finn a text to see if maybe he was inside, or if their parents had decided to stay home.

_Hey you home man? – B_

_No man, I'm at Breadsticks with Rachel..something wrong? I thought you and Kurt were spending the weekend alone since my parents are gone? – F_

Blaine's heart sunk at those words, at that moment he knew the boy he loved was in that house with someone that certainly didn't sound happy to see him.

_We were, Finn..he left the keys in the lock with the door closed…I can hear someone yelling and it's not Kurt… - B_

It only took five seconds for Finn to answer.

_I'm calling the police I'll be there in fifteen minutes…go in and check on him Blaine..there's a baseball bat in the closet right when you walk in. Be safe Blaine, we both know who is probably in there… F_

_I will – B_

Blaine got out of his car, quietly so not to bring attention to himself. He slowly walked in the house. Kurt's jacket and bag were flung in the floor, which he knew Kurt would never do. He opened the closet and pulled out the bat Finn had said was there. He took off his shoes, and started quietly up the stairs. He froze when he could hear what he knew was Kyle's voice say.

"You are going to pay; I'll make sure you suffer like I have!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Sorry this took so long; these kinds of scenes are hard to write.**

**Don't own glee..enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine made it to the top of the stairs, leaning his whole body against the wall. He took a couple of breaths before peaking around the corner. He could see a light coming from Kurt's doorway. Also much to his dismay, he could also hear quiet pleading and sobbing. Blaine started to make his way down the hall when a movement behind him stopped him. He turned around and there was Finn and Puck, Puck had a gun. Blaine nodded and let Puck in front, Finn in the middle and Blaine behind; because if that bastard was armed Puck was their only defense. Puck peaked around the door; the only sound he made was "fuck". He turned to Finn and Blaine and whispered, "we got him, he hasn't done anything yet".<p>

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh. He flinched, fighting tears at the pain and fear that Kurt had to be experiencing. Puck looked at them both and said "on the count of three we're going in there if I see a gun pointed at me, I'm going to shoot, just a warning".

The other two nodded, and Puck held up his fingers, one, two, three. At the third one they filtered in the room silently. Surprising they didn't alert Kyle, who was bent over Kurt, who was bared to the whole room. Kurt had his eyes closed, and silent tears running down his face. Finn turned away; he knew Kurt wouldn't want him to see him like that. Puck didn't see a gun, so he lowered his slightly, he looked to Blaine who nodded and walked up slowly behind Kyle. With all his might, and anger, pulled the bat back and swung. The sound of the bat hitting Kyle's head was sickening, but the boy quickly fell to the floor. Kurt's eyes flew open and were wide with fear until he saw Blaine. He started sobbing and Blaine started crying, he ran and got a blanket and pulled it over his exposed body. Puck walked over to Kyle and checked his pulse, and when he knew he was still alive pulled the rope from his pocket and tied the boy's hands behind him.

Finn turned around once he heard Blaine tell him Kurt was covered and he was at his brother's side quickly. All three boys untied his arms and legs, Blaine went and got some sweatpants and a t-shirt and threw them at Kurt's bed. The other two boys, once Kurt was freed, stepped out of the room so Blaine could help Kurt get dressed. That's when they heard the sirens, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Kurt still hadn't said a word to Blaine, and to be honest Blaine didn't blame him. He probably hadn't grasp the fact that now he would be safe. He was probably still as terrified as he'd been when Kyle surprised him at the door. The police came and took Kyle in custody and transported him and Kurt to the hospital. Blaine, Finn, and Puck were questioned and released, and they asked Blaine if he could talk to Kurt because they couldn't get him to tell them what happened.

So once he went and got a change of clothes he headed to the hospital, with the other two boys in tow. They all went in and made sure Kurt was okay, when Finn told Blaine he'd take Puck home and be back in a few hours to pick him up, if he was ready. Blaine sat on Kurt's bed; Kurt was curled in a ball facing the other direction. Not since he first opened his eyes in his bedroom had Kurt looked at Blaine again. He didn't know what else to do, to get him to feel safe, so he did the only thing Blaine knew how to do, he sang.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

He saw Kurt turn to face him, tears starting to run down his face. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, and held him as close as he could without cutting off oxygen and kept singing softly to him.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

As he stopped singing he felt Kurt relax against him, and he looked down and Kurt was looking at him.

"I love you" Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed him softly, "I love you too. I'm here, you're not alone okay. You need to tell me what happened so we can make sure Kyle never ever comes back okay?"

Kurt nodded, "I know, just not tonight, please, just hold me tonight."

Blaine tightened his grip around his boyfriend and kissed him softly again.

"Okay, I think I can easily manage that" he said smiling.

It wasn't but five minutes and Kurt was peacefully asleep in his arms. Blaine pulled him down with him and snuggled in and fell into a deep sleep alongside him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**I think this is the last chapter, but I'll be starting another story with Kurt/Blaine/Finn/Puck centered, it'll be good.**

**Don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>They sat outside the courthouse, hand in hand. Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt, it'd been a year since the attack, justice moves slow sometimes. Kyle got the maximum sentence, and Kurt finally told his story. It wasn't much different than what Blaine was expecting. Only that he thought Kyle was Blaine at first, and besides the yelling and a couple hits he hadn't had a chance to do anything to him yet.<p>

They walked to their car, yes their car. They were planning on going to the celebration at Kurt's parents' house, then the next morning getting on a plane and heading back to New York. Life had changed a lot in a year, they both graduated, both applied and were accepted to NYU, and Kurt already had a small role in a musical. Blaine wasn't surprised in the least; he knew how good Kurt was. Blaine decided he didn't want to be in musicals and decided he wanted to write songs, and sometimes musicals.

Kurt was the happiest he'd ever been in his life, with the most perfect person he'd ever known. Who can say the first person they fell in love with they were going to marry one day? Like honestly say, because as they were driving to his parents' house he looked down and played with the ring Blaine had given him a week ago. Yes, they were going to get married one day soon. They were going to graduate college, buy a house, save money, and probably adopt a couple kids, because Blaine loved them so much. It wasn't that Kurt didn't, he just wasn't thinking about that now.

No he was thinking about the beautiful man next to him, and all they went through to get here. He grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye, "I love you". Blaine smiled, "I love you too"

He was quiet for a minute, "so are you going to tell your parents about us getting married yet?"

Kurt laughed, "I was going to do it tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>I was having a hard time trying to figure out how to end it, it didn't end the way I wanted it to..but it's done..I may upload a different longer version but wanted to at least end it now.<strong>


End file.
